


Emotional Support Wolf

by Bunnywest



Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, Full Shift Peter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: For the prompt: 'Stiles getting full shift Peter wolf cuddles after a bad day at work or school or a fight with his dad or Scott. Maybe stiles is having a really bad anxiety day and Peter is like his emotional support wolf or something'  from booknerd0612 over on Tumblr.It's kind of in that ballpark lol!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Keep Calm and Read Steter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679953
Comments: 50
Kudos: 1339





	Emotional Support Wolf

Stiles backs out of the driveway at speed, barely missing the mailbox, and throws his jeep into gear, ignoring Scott who’s standing on the porch, hands on hips, lips moving. He’s probably demanding Stiles come back so Scott can tell him why Peter’s a bad idea, and nope, Stiles isn’t here for that.

He knew telling Scott he and Peter were a thing would be an issue, but it’s been months, and honestly, he’s sick of them having to leap apart like scalded cats every time Scott enters a room. Even his _Dad_ knows about them, for fuck’s sake, and other than one very pointed private conversation that left Peter pale and caused him to keep his hands to himself for all of three days (despite Stiles being an _actual_ adult, thanks Dad), he’s been pretty okay about it. And Stiles thought Scott would have figured it out by now anyway, but nope.

So despite Peter’s warning that it wouldn’t end well because, to quote him, “McCall’s a sanctimonious little brat and the only relationships he approves of are his own,” Stiles had sat Scott down and told him that he and Peter were a couple.

Stiles really, really hates it when Peter’s right. Not only Scott had screwed up his nose in distaste and insisted that ‘ _once a murderer, always a murderer’_ , he’d implied – no, outright stated – that Peter was only with Stiles as some sort of insurance policy to keep his Dad in line, that Peter couldn’t possibly like him for himself. “It’s like that time he tried to date my mom to threaten me!” he’d exclaimed. “He can’t possibly like you!” When Stiles had protested that Scott couldn’t keep holding grudges from ten years ago, Scott had snapped out “It’s him or me, make your choice.”

It was harder than Stiles thought to walk away, but he did it anyway.

Stiles blinks back tears as he drives, and he’s shocked at just how deeply Scott’s assumption of his worthlessness stings. He thought he was past all those teenage insecurities, but nope, here they come racing in, rearing their ugly heads again, like the unwanted cousins at a family reunion. He drives past the turnoff to his place without thinking. He’s on autopilot, but it’s not really a surprise when he ends up at Peter’s apartment building.

He takes a minute to wipe his eyes on a paper napkin (Peter would be horrified if he saw Stiles pick it up out of the footwell), and presses the buzzer for Peter’s apartment. The door clicks unlocked immediately, and Stiles takes the stairs two at a time, both too upset and too impatient to wait for the elevator. He just needs to see Peter, reassure himself that Scott’s wrong, that this is real and he’s not just a pawn in some game.

Because now Scott’s planted that seed of doubt, it’s already sending out tendrils and taking root, and if it’s true, Stiles doesn’t know what he’ll do.

The door opens before he knocks and Peter pulls him inside, making comforting noises as he lets Stiles fold himself around him, and they stand there till Stiles’s breathing steadies. Then Peter walks backwards over to the couch, guiding Stiles gently. When they get there he sits them down, Stiles pressed against his side, and with one hand under Stiles’s chin, lifts his face and demands, “Tell me what the idiot said.”

There’s the tiniest hint of a growl there but Stiles knows it’s not directed at him, but at whoever upset him, and it makes him feel better, knowing that. “He said you’re –“ Stiles bites his lip. “He says you’re dating me to get to my dad, like you did with his mom that time.” Peter’s silent, and Stiles is compelled to ask. “You’re not, right?”

Peter runs a hand through Stiles’ hair. “Let me see, am I dating the most infuriating man I’ve ever met, letting him steal my hair products and my clothes and ruin my Netflix queue with his terrible choices, taking him to bed every chance I get, and offering to let him move in with me, as part of an elaborate ruse in an echo of something that happened _ten years ago_ when I was hellbent on revenge and slightly insane?” He regards Stiles keenly, but there’s the beginning of a smirk there. “What do you think, sweetheart?”

Stiles feels the doubts ease at that, and releases a shuddery breath. He grabs that seed of doubt and tears it out, roots and all. “I think Scotty’s full of shit.”

Peter gives an approving hum and starts nibbling the side of Stiles’s neck, presumably as a reward for a correct answer. It’s then that something Peter said strikes Stiles afresh, and he sits bolt upright. “Wait – what? Move in?”

Peter looks slightly put out at having his seduction attempt interrupted, but he gestures loosely around with one hand at Stiles’s detritus that’s scattered about the place. “You practically live here anyway. Want to make it permanent?”

Stiles follows the gesture, and realizes Peter’s right. All his stuff is here. And he’d quite like to be here too. Fuck Scott McCall, this is real. “Yes, please.”

Peter grins, triumphant. “Excellent. We’ll collect your things tomorrow. But for now, what do you need?” His hand strokes down Stiles’s spine, comforting.

Stiles knows exactly what he needs. He’s still shaken from the confrontation with Scott, and he can’t think of anything better than a warm, furry body right now. “Wolf cuddles?” he asks, hopeful.

Peter rolls his eyes. “I suppose,” he sighs, as if he doesn’t enjoy this as much as Stiles does, as if he hasn’t told Stiles that the very fact he’s not intimidated by Peter’s wolf is one of the things he loves about him. Peter peels his v neck over his head, kicks off his shoes, and pushes his jeans and underwear down all at once, then strolls through to the bedroom. Stiles waits a minute to follow – he knows Peter’s strangely sensitive about anyone watching him do a full shift, and he can respect that.

When he gets to the bedroom, a giant black wolf’s sprawled across the bed, and Peter tilts his nose up in invitation. Stiles can see where there’s a perfect person-sized space in front of him, and he shucks out of his own clothes and nestles in there, hands tangled in thick belly fur and a paw draped possessively over him. Stiles lets himself be cocooned in warmth and muscle. Peter seems content to stay that way as well, and they don’t move for a long while. Stiles spends the time idly stroking Peter’s stomach, until his nerves stop jangling and his heart stops racing quite so fast.“Hey wolf? Scott said it was him or you,” he says quietly. Peter huffs at him, pressing a cold nose to his temple and Stiles knows what he’s saying. “Yeah, yeah. Love you too. That’s why I chose you.”

____________________________________________________


End file.
